


A Gun

by ChocolatesLovechild



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Just a drabble, Oracle angst, Small charachter study i found from a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatesLovechild/pseuds/ChocolatesLovechild
Summary: They make her weak.





	A Gun

Barbara reaches for the bar and pulls her body up. Her limbs are burning. Sweat slips down her skin, cool on hot flesh. With a grunt, Barbara hauls her upper body up again, and completes her twentieth pull up.

Degrading. 

The pain is degrading. Three months ago she could do fifty pull ups without this intense ache in her limbs. Without the burden of pain echoing in her body. Three months ago her legs were powerful, launching her into the air, letting her taste the sky. She had been limber and dangerous. She had felt like she could drink the clouds and expel the pollution that Gotham basked in. 

Now she hauls her legs up like a dead weight attached to her body. 

Breakable. Barbara is breakable. Her family is breakable. Fragile. Fragile like Jason's lungs, swallowing smoke, flame, and poison. Like Bruce's peace. Like his mind.

His fists reign hell upon the scum of Gotham. Strength ripples through Bruce's muscles. Strength is in the flex of his arms and in the scars winding around his heart. Weakness is in his motives, his mind, his bonds, his will. His humanity is peaking through the storm of fury at himself, at the Joker, at the world. 

Weakness is in Dick’s laughs. His chuckles are disrespectful, heinous, poison to Barbara's memory of a boy in green, red, and yellow. Dicks glee is false. His jokes are a mockery to a Robin who delighted in somersaulting of roofs and ripping through the Batmans stoic attitude with a childlike joy. 

Barbara is breakable. Her family is breakable. Her world is breakable. One man with a shattered mind can bring the world misery with a gun. A gun. A machine easy to buy. A machine that destroys with the mere pull of a trigger. 

Her world is brought to its knees because the insane people can crack the sane ones. They are removed. Hated. Feared. Repulsive. Shunned. They gain a dangerous perspective. They can find the weakness in your life like sharks smell blood. They live off the weakness in sanity like vultures preying on rotten flesh. 

They make her weak.

A shot. A whim. A gun. A human with flesh as tender as hers completely shaped her future into something entirely different and so much bleaker.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. Found this in my docs.


End file.
